Why Francine is sometimes snide to Lee?
by lightheaded25000
Summary: Lee's point of view about his and Francine's relationship.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon 

Productions. 

Author's note: Have you ever wondered why Francine tries to warn 

Amanda away from Lee? She made a comment about Lee dumping her. 

Let's here what happened from Lee's point of view.

Time Frame: When Lee and Amanda are just starting to date.

Feedback: Yes, it helps me decide what my next story should be.

______________________________________________________________________

WHY FRANCINE IS SOMETIMES SNIDE TO LEE?

BY

MELINDA G. LIGHT

______________________________________________________________________

Lee and Amanda are at Spencer's having dinner. Let's listen in on 

their conversation.

"Amanda, do you really need to know about all the girls I have dated?", 

he watches Amanda and thinks to himself, "The only girl I am interested in 

talking about is you. Actually I'd like to do more than talk?"

Amanda looks into Lee's eyes and thinks "I have a feeling I know what 

he is thinking and I wish he'd just kiss me instead of just thinking 

about kissing me." She answers him "It is only fair considering you 

know about every guy that I ever dated. But there is one I am 

definitely interested in finding out about."

"Let me guess. Could it be Francine? He grins at her.

"You guessed it, buster. So out with it." as she takes a drink of 

her wine she notices Lee is watching her lips. She smiles at him.

"I think I'd better start when we first met. We actually first met 

when we were both 14 years old and my uncle, the Colonel was 

transferred to D.C. for a year and a half. At that time, we were 

constantly picking on each other. Then we didn't see each other 

until I joined up with the Agency after I left the OZ network. Billy 

reintroduced us when we were both assigned to the same case. We were 

to pose as husband and wife. Well we discovered that we enjoyed 

working together. So I decided to ask her out to dinner and we had a 

real nice evening of talking about work and the past. I started to 

ask her out about once or twice a week. While I was going out with 

her, I was also seeing other women. Then I began to realize that 

Francine was starting to get serious about us. Therefore, I did what I 

usually did with the others. I sent her a bouquet of flowers with a 

note that said:

"It has been fun but I feel like I am holding you back. Good 

luck for the future. Thanks for the great time."

Lee

Lee pauses and looks at Amanda.

"Continue, Lee. What happened after that?" she is really enjoying 

this tale.

"Well, I didn't think anymore about it for the rest of the day. I got

off work that day around 6:30 and headed back to my apartment. When 

I got there, I discovered my door was open so I pulled out my gun and 

cautiously entered. Just as I entered one of my china vases that was 

left to me by my parents came flying at me and missed my head by an 

inch. I ducked behind the sofa as Francine started throwing other 

stuff at me. This went on for over an hour and she started to calm 

down. That is when I started to try to talk to her." Lee pauses as 

he takes a drink of his wine. Then he reaches out and takes Amanda's 

hand. "I told her that I am sorry that I'd hurt her but that I 

didn't think it was fair to her to keep her hanging on for something 

that wasn't going to happen. At the time I truly believed that." 

Lee is looking into space as he remembers. "After losing Dorothy I 

had swore never to get that close to anybody again." Lee looks at 

Amanda and squeezes her hand. "That was before I met and fell in love 

with you." He leans over and kisses her. When the kiss ends he 

says, "Francine did not talk to me about anything except work for 

about a year. Then Billy sat both of us down and got us talking. We 

have been pretty good friends since." He pulls Amanda up out of her 

chair as he gets up to go to the dance floor.

Amanda says,"So that is the reason why she sometimes is snide to 

you." She reaches up to pull Lee's head down so she can kiss 

him and that was the end of the conversation for the rest of the 

night.


End file.
